Lordaeron muss fallen
Lordaeron muss fallen! Der Weg in den Untergang. von Khyrinda < Schattenschwingen > Seadras war verzweifelt und mit seinem Wissen am Ende. Vor einigen Wochen hatte der alte Heiler gedacht, er würde alle Krankheiten kennen und sie auch alle heilen können, doch an dieser Sache biss er sich die Zähne aus. Sein faltiges Gesicht wurde nur schwach von der ersterben Kerze erhellt die auf einem wackeligen Tisch in seiner Schlafkammer stand, welches die Furchen in seinem Gesicht nur noch tiefer machte und den Heiler um Jahre alter ließ. Er spürte schon seit ein paar Tagen eine seltsame Lethargie, die sich langsam in seinen Knochen ausbreitete, die andauernden Regenfälle und die mit ihnen einhergehende Kälte machten es auch nicht besser. Der Nebel und die Nässe waren in seine Glieder gekrochen und hatten sich dort festgesetzt. Er fröstelte. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht mehr lange Zeit hatte, ein Heilmittel zu finden, denn die Krankheit die seit zwei Wochen in seinem Dorf tobte, hatte begonnen selbst nach dem Heiler zu greifen. Hatte das Licht wirklich sein Dorf verlassen? Er wollte diesen Gedanken, so absurd er auch war verdrängen, doch hatte er sich zu sehr in ihm festgebissen. Der Tod herrschte unerbittlich, nicht nur in seinem Dorf, das die letzte Ansiedlung vor der Stadt Andorhal war, nein auch von den übrigen Dörfern der Gegend hatte er seit Wochen nichts mehr gehört, seit dem diese merkwürdige Seuche ausgebrochen war. Von einem Tag auf den Anderen hatte sich alles geändert. Mit dem Regen und der Kälte kam die Krankheit. Das Krankheitsbild war nicht immer dasselbe, doch das unweigerliche Ende war es. Wie viele Tage hatte er noch? Zwei, vielleicht drei? Es war so unklar. Zuerst war die Lethargie gekommen, dann die Beulen. Schwarze, nässende Beulen die sich auf seinem schmerzenden Körper ausbreiteten. Er hustete und etwas Rotes, Feuchtes begann sich auf seiner Hand auszubreiten. Er wischte das Blut in das schon fleckig gewordene Hemd und versuchte aufzustehen. Als er ein paar mühsamen Schritten in Richtung seiner Bettstatt versagten die schon seit gestern zittrigen Beine den Dienst und er stürzte wie ein nasser Getreidesack zu Boden. Er wurde von einem starken Hustenreiz, der seinen schmerzenden Leib durchzuckte hin und her geschüttelt. Er hätte geschrien vor Schmerz, vor Verzweiflung, vor Angst, wenn er die Luft und die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. Stattdessen lag er gekrümmt auf dem schmutzigen Boden und hustete sich die Lunge aus dem Leib. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde sich eine kalte Hand um seinen Hals legen und unerbittlich zu drücken. Oder war es kein Gefühl? Er könnte schwören, dass er jeden einzelnen, vom Licht verdammten Finger spüren konnte. Er vermochte es nicht die Augen offen zu halten, denn immer noch schüttelte ihn der Husten. Dann plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme. War es der Fieberwahn, der jetzt auch seinen Geist zu quälen begann? „Komm.“ Eine heisere, leise Stimme, einem Flüstern gleich, die aus weiter Ferne in seinen Kopf und Verstand drang. „Komm zu mir!“ Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch der Hustenreiz hielt in fest umklammert. Weiter lockte die Stimme: „Komm zu mir und es wird dir besser gehen! Ich bin die Heilung. Lass los…“ Der alte Heiler versuchte zu widersprechen, doch ließen ihn die kalten Finger nicht los, war dies das Ende? Zu groß war die Angst vor dem Ungewissen. War er zu allem Überfluss auch noch verrückt geworden? Doch die Stimme klang so wirklich, als würde ihr Ursprung direkt neben seinem Ohr liegen und zugleich war sie zu irreal wie ein Traum. Er hatte fast das Gefühl, den kalten Atem der Person die zu ihm sprach an seinem Ohr zu spüren. Der Alte versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch der Hustenkrampf hielt ihn weiter im eisigen Griff gefangen. "Lass los! Ich verspreche dir, all dein Leid, all deine Qualen und deine Verzweiflung werden von dir genommen! Lass los ...“ Und er ließ los. Einige Tage zuvor in Capital City auf Burg Lordaeron ... Askir wartete nun schon seit einer Stunde vor der Burg von Lordaeron auf diesen Priester der Kirche des Lichts. Eine Stunde schon seit er den Auftrag von seinem Hauptmann bekommen hatte. „König Terenas hat für diesen Auftrag ausdrücklich nach euch gefragt, Wache Westfal!“ Hatte der alte „Raubein“ – wie Askir seinen Hauptmann „liebevoll“ nannte, gesagt. Der König hat ausdrücklich nach mir verlangt, wiederholte Askir in Gedanken. Warum ausgerechnet ICH? Ich bin weder sonderlich begabt im Umgang mit dem Schwert, noch habe ich irgendetwas Besonderes geleistet, ich bin doch nur eine einfache Wache wie all die anderen. Warum nicht Markus, oder Beradan, oder Sildanora? Beradan, der in den Wettkämpfen unter den Wachen – die einmal im Jahr abgehalten wurden – fast immer gewann, oder Sildanora die im zweiten Krieg eine Ehrenauszeichnung erhalten hatte, weil sie bei der Verteidigung von Capital City gegen die orkische Horde heldenhaft gekämpft und gut ein Dutzend Orks niedergestreckt hatte. Markus wäre doch auch viel passender gewesen, jener Muskelberg der mit bloßen Händen Hufeisen und Brechstangen verbiegen konnte. Wer war er schon? Er war nicht einmal mittelmäßig. Er konnte geradeso sein Schwert halten, war bei den Frauen nicht sonderlich beliebt und Alkohol vertrug er auch nicht so gut wie Beradan. Er mäkelte viel und oft und beschwerte sich über Alles und Jeden. Doch half alles Zetern nichts. Er war vom König auserwählt worden und musste gehorchen. So wartete er auf den Priester, der wohl nicht viel von Pünktlichkeit zu halten schien. Wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken konnte – und das konnte man immer so wie Askir das sah – dann wurde Andorhal und dessen Umgebung von einer Seuche heimgesucht der die dortigen Heiler nicht mehr Herr wurden. Daher wurde der Priester – ein Hochelf wie Askir mit Verwunderung gehört hatte – nach Andorhal entsandt um sich der Sache anzunehmen. Askir sollte als Leibwache – oder Kindermädchen – des Priesters und als Vertreter von König Terenas, den Elfen begleiten und ihn beschützen. Auch das passte nicht zusammen. Warum nur ein Heiler? War dieser Priester eine solche Koryphäe in seinem Gebiet, dass er etwas fand was dutzende Heiler in den verseuchten Gebieten nicht gefunden hatten? Er hatte ebenfalls gehört, dass dieser Heiler bisher jede Krankheit heilen hatte können und seine Fähigkeiten gingen weit über die normalen Kenntnisse eines einfachen Heilers oder Priesters des Lichts hinaus, seine Verbindung zum heiligen Licht war – so hieß es – sehr stärk. Das war Askir nur Recht, immerhin hatten sie vor, sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu wagen. Was ihn aber zugleich auch wieder stutzen ließ, warum hatte der König dann niemanden aus seiner Leibgarde ausgewählt, immerhin schien es wichtig zu sein. Die einzige Erklärung die Sinn machte war, dass man ihn ausgesucht hatte, weil man den König von den angeblichen Talenten der Wache Askir Westfal überzeugt hatte. Hinter all dem steckte mit Sicherheit Hauptmann Raubein, denn Askir war diesem schon lange ein Dorn im Auge gewesen und so hoffte der Hauptmann vielleicht Askir los zu werden? „Na großartig!“ murmelte Askir frustriert während er vor der Burg auf und ab marschierte und sich vorstellte wie sehr man ihn vor dem König gelobt haben musste. Einige Zeit später... Sie waren nun einige Tage unterwegs ohne wirklich viel mit einander gesprochen zu haben. Askir hatte, nachdem der Priester nach gut 2 Stunden Verspätung endlich aufgetaucht war zwar protestiert, doch schien dem Priester dies einerlei gewesen zu sein. Der Elf, der sich knapp als „Priester des Lichts Rehan Sonnenzorn“ vorgestellt hatte, war sehr schweigsam und in sich gekehrt. Er beobachtete alles durch seine stechenden, eisblauen Augen als würde er alles und jeden versuchen zu analysieren. Askir würde solche ein Verhalten bei einem Krieger, Silberhand Paladin oder ähnlichem kampferfahrenen Krieger erwarten, doch für einem Heiler war dies durchaus ungewöhnlich. Sie waren Anfangs durch die grünen Hügel und Wälder von Lordaeron gereist und zumindest Askir freute sich fast schon auf die grünen Wiesen und Felder die Andorhal so berühmt machten. Der Silberwald war ebenfalls immer einen Besuch wert gewesen. Die großen Weißtannen die dem Wald seinen Namen gaben glänzten im Mondlicht silbern und verliehen dem ganzen Gebiet eine ruhige und entspannende Atmosphäre. Als Junge war er mit seinem Vater oft hier gewesen, hatte mit ihm gejagt, oder war fischen gewesen, doch seit dem Tod seines alten Herrn im letzten Krieg war Askir nicht mehr hier gewesen. Zu schmerzlich waren die Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit und seinen Vater. Sie erreichten schließlich nach etwa zwei Woche die Grenzen der Provinz Northshire, doch war von den schönen Wiesen und Feldern die sie erwartet hatten nichts zu sehen. Grund hierfür war weniger der Regen der die beiden Wanderer schon seit Tagen einweichte und ihren Kleidern nicht gestattete zu trockenen, auch nicht der Nebel der sich wie ein Leichentuch in riesigen Schwaden über das Land legte, oder die Kälte die sich schon in Mark und Bein gefressen hatte. Nein, vielmehr waren es die brach liegenden, braunen Felder und die abgemagerten Rinder. Weder sah man Mensch auf den Feldern – obwohl es Erntezeit war – noch sah man etwas auf den Feldern, das man hätte ernten können. Keine Kinder spielten ausgelassen auf den Straßen, keine Hunde tollten herum, nichts und niemand ist zu sehen. Alles schien als würde es im Sterben liegen, sogar das Land war krank. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich bei den Reisenden breit, das durch einen Besuch einer Taverne , in der sie übernachteten wollten um zumindest für ein paar Stunden dem kalten Regen zu entfliehen, nicht besser wurde. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die wenigen Menschen waren schweigsam und in sich gekehrt, kaum ein Gespräch war in der Taverne zu vernehmen und die Stille war fast unerträglich. Ihre dünnen, ausgemergelten Gesichter sahen mit leeren Blicken zu den Wanderern, beachteten sie dann aber nicht weiter. Ein Hochelfischer Barde hatte den Weg in diese vom Licht verlassene Gegend gefunden, doch seine Lieder waren so verstörend und depressiv wie das Land ringsum und dessen Bewohner. Eines der Lieder die er vortrug setzte sich in Askirs Gehirn wie ein glühendes Stück Eisen fest. Wie ein düsterer Prophet sang der Barde in einem langsamen, schweren Rhythmus: Die Seuche breitet sich im Lande aus Tiere fallen, Menschen siechen dahin Dessen gewahr zu werden, solch ein Graus. Lordaeron muss brennen! Es ist schon längst aus, die Qualen ertragen, es gibt weder ein noch aus. Die Welt liegt in Trümmern auf dass jeder weiß Die Hand des Todes Ergreift Weiber, Kinder und Greis. Verraten und verloren Lordaeron Herz. Die Pest greif um sich Alles liegt im Tod. Welch grausamer Schmerz, Ertragen müsst ihrs bald ist zu Ende Die ewige Not! Askir war fast froh, als sie ihre Reise fortsetzten und hinaus in den kalten Regen gingen. Der Regen und die Kälte war zwar unangenehm, doch die wie tot wirkenden Gesichter der Bewohner des Dorfes machten ihm um Einiges mehr zu schaffen. In keinem Dorf auf ihrem Weg war es anders oder gar besser. Im Gegenteil, je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, desto leerer wurden die Dörfer und Straßen und je näher sie der Stadt Andorhal kamen, desto kälter wurde es und desto stärker wurde der Regen. Der Nebel war indes so dicht geworden, dass sie Mühe hatten, mehr als 5 Meter weit zu sehen. Es kam ihnen vor als wäre Andorhal die Quelle des Regens und des Nebels. Ihre Augen steht’s auf den schlammigen Boden gerichtet eilten sie der Stadt entgegen. Wenn Askir es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er gesagt der Winter stand vor der Türe. Doch es war Ende August, üblicherweise die heißeste Jahreszeit in Lordaeron. Völlig durchnässt kamen sie schließlich in Andorhal an. Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen vermehrt tote Rinder auf den brachliegenden, braunen Feldern gesehen und der süßliche Geruch von Tod und Verwesung war fast schon greifbar. Dennoch hatten sie nicht erwartet, dass es noch schlimmer kommen konnte. Sie erreichten die Stadt bei Einbruch der Nacht, als das Licht von Grau auf Dunkelgrau wechselte und die Sichtweite auf einen guten Meter zurück ging. Sie stutzen als sie die großen hölzernen Tore Andorhals erreichten, denn diese standen sperrangelweit offen. Die Straßen der einst so schönen Stadt mit seinen bunten Häusern, für welche Andorhal berühmt war, waren leer. Die Häuser trotz der schon sehr vorangeschrittenen Stunde ohne einen Lichtschein. Kein Geräusch, außer dem steten Prasseln des Regens. Einst waren die Häuser der Stadt in prächtige Farben getaucht gewesen und mit wunderschönen Wasserspeiern und ähnlichem verziert. Doch schien es, als wären die Farben verblasst und die kleinen Fabelwesen auf den Dächern schienen die beiden Reisenden böse und hämisch grinsend anzustarren. Die Häuser wirkten wie ausgemergelte tote Gesichter, als ob alles Leben und alle Freude aus dieser Gegend verschwunden und einer Boshaftigkeit und Morbidität gewichen wäre. Der Gestank von Verwesung war hier stärker als irgendwo sonst in Northshire. Als die beiden Neuankömmlinge durch die Straßen der Stadt gingen, auf der Suche nach dem Rathaus in dem sie sich bei dem Stadtvorsteher melden sollten, erblickten sie auf einem alten Brauereiwagen eine groteske Ladung. Dutzende Leichen waren achtlos auf den Wagen geschlichtet worden, als wären sie nur Säcke aus Stoff die man zu entsorgen beabsichtigt hatte, der Kutscher war aber nirgendwo zu sehen. Die Leichen waren stark entstellt, mit schwarzen, aufgeplatzten Blasen überzogen und teilweise konnte man in den Wunden den blanken, weißen Knochen erkennen. Angewidert wendeten sich Askir und Rehan von dem Wagen ab. Das Zaumzeug das für ein Pferd oder einen Packesel gedacht war, war an der Deichsel bereits montiert worden, doch irgendetwas hatte den Kutscher aufgehalten. Sie setzten ihren Weg durch die vom Tod heimgesuchte Stadt fort und ihnen wurde bald klar, dass man zwar zu Anfang die Leichen die durch die Seuche gestorben waren aus dem Dorf gebracht und in einem Massengrab – das sie in der Nähe gefunden hatten – beerdigt hatte, doch schienen die wenigen Überlebenden nicht mehr die Kraft zu haben die Toten zu bestatten. So standen die beiden Reisenden am Stadtplatz der einstigen Perle Northshires, am Ziel ihrer Reise angekommen. Nass, unterkühlt und geschockt. Selbst der sonst überheblich wirkende Rehan schaute sich ungläubig um, er konnte nicht im Ansatz fassen was hier vorgefallen sein musste. Selbst er schien langsam daran zu zweifeln, dass er zu schaffen im Stande war, wofür er hergekommen war. Für einen flüchtigen Moment vermeinte Askir in den eisblauen Augen des Elfen so etwas wie Verunsicherung zu erkennen und da war noch etwas, das Askir nicht zuordnen konnte. Er versuchte es zu erfassen, doch dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, diese Vorahnung konnte er nicht genauer deuten, sie fühlte sich wie ein Schauer an, der einem über den Rücken läuft kurz bevor in der Nähe ein Blitz einschlägt. Er löste seinen Blick von Rehan und schaute Richtung Rathaus. Nichts rührte sich; kein Geräusch – abgesehen von dem stetigen plätschernden Regen auf den Dächern ringsum und dem Heulen des wütenden Windes – war zu vernehmen. Ein vom Licht verlassener Ort und sie standen in dessen Mitte. Langsam fürchteten die beiden Helfer, dass sie zu spät gekommen waren, was Askir mit einem frustriert gemurmelten „Zu spät“ kommentierte, als er sich am Marktplatz umsah. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, als würde ihm der Ort langsam aber sicher seinen Lebenswillen entziehen, als würde alle Kraft bei jedem Atemzug in Form der kleinen, weißen Nebelschwaden die sich vor seinem Mund bildeten aus ihm entweichen. „Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen um jetzt aufzugeben. Wir werden uns in der Stadt umsehen und feststellen ob sich irgendwo Überlebende versteckt halten. Erst wenn ich mir hundertprozentig sicher bin, dass in diesem Ort niemand mehr am Leben ist dem ich helfen kann, dann aber auch nur dann werden wir zurückkehren, Wache Westfal.“ Die Arroganz und Überheblichkeit in den Worten des Elfen war Askir nicht entgangen. Der Elf hatte seine anfängliche Bestürztheit überwunden und war wieder in seine gewohnte Verhaltensweise zurückgefallen. „Seht ihr euch in der Stadt um und untersucht die Häuser, vielleicht findet ihr jemanden. Ich werde mich im Rathaus umsehen und versuchen das Tagebuch des Bürgermeisters zu finden. Möglicherweise lässt sich dort etwas über die Geschehnisse heraus finden. Geht jetzt!“ Askir wollte schon protestieren, da ihm die Führung angedacht worden war, doch bevor der Wachmann etwas erwider konnte, war Rehan schon im Rathaus verschwunden. Askir hätte schwören können, dass sich Rehan mit dem Betreten des Rathauses sehr beeilt hatte um Askirs Protest den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Er wischte sich den Regen aus den Augen und stapfte grummelnd in Richtung der Häuser davon. Rehan hatte das Rathaus betreten und schritt durch das dunkle Vorzimmer. Das Rathaus bestand, wie es in Lordaeron üblich war aus meist nicht mehr als drei Räumen im Erdgeschoss und einem Raum im ersten Stock in dem sich meist nur das Stadtarchiv und der Zugang zum Glockenturm befanden. Rehan blieb stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit, doch konnte er abgesehen von dem nervigen Prasseln nichts hören. Es schien fast als würde es nicht einmal das Holz – aus dem das Gebäude bestand – wagen die bedrückende Stille zu brechen. Unter den Füßen des Heilers bildete sich eine kleine Wasserlache durch das Regenwasser das an seinem Gewand herunterlief. Der Tage andauernde Regen hatte selbst die Luft im Inneren des Gebäudes erreicht. Sowohl die Luft als auch die Wand und die Möbel waren feucht und an manchen Stellen hatte sich Schimmel begonnen zu bilden. Über dem rotbraunen Holz lag ein Schleier aus Grau, so wie über der ganzen Stadt. Der Priester ging weiter, passierte die Treppe die in den ersten Stock führte und öffnete die Türe in den Versammlungsraum des Rathauses. Absolute Dunkelheit empfing ihn. Selbst für die Uhrzeit und das fürchterliche Wetter draußen war es unverhältnismäßig dunkel im Inneren des Rathauses. Der Hochelf holte eine Fackel aus seinem tropfenden Rucksack und versuchte diese mit einem Feuerstein vergeblich zu entzünden. Sowohl der Feuerstein als auch die Fackel waren völlig durchweicht vom andauernden Regen der letzten Tage. Der Feuerstein weigerte sich vehement auch nur einen Funken ab zu geben. Nach ein paar Minuten vergeblichem Mühens gab Rehan auf und versuchte es stattdessen mit etwas Magie. Er streckte seine magischen Fühler nach der arkanen Magie der Welt ringsum aus, zapfte diese an und ließ die Energien im Geiste in eine gedachte Kugel fließen. Er war zwar einer der wenigen elfischen Priester des heiligen Lichts, doch war er zu allererst auch ein Hochelf und als solchem war ihm arkane Magie einfach in die Wiege gelegt. Der magisch auch noch so untalentierte Elf brachte einfache arkane Formeln, wie diese Lichtkugel mit kaum einer Anstrengung zu Wege. Mit einem letzten, geistigen Befehl entzündete Rehan die arkane Energie und vor ihm erschien in der Luft eine kleine Kugel die den Raum in ein warmes, weißgelbes Licht hüllte. Warum nicht gleich, dachte Rehan zufrieden, während er die unnütze Fackel achtlos in eine Ecke warf und sich in dem kleinen Saal umsah, die Lichtkugel folgte ihm gehorsam. Dem Priester fiel sehr schnell auf, warum es im Inneren des Raumes so dunkel war, obwohl eine Wand fast nur aus Fenstern bestand. Breite, schwere Holzbretter waren teils vor die Fenster genagelt worden. Doch wozu der Aufwand? In der Stadt grassierte eine Seuche und man hatte sich dennoch die Mühe gemacht die Häuser mit Brettern von außen zu verschließen, wozu? Die Seuche würde das höchst wahrscheinlich nicht aufhalten und es kostete nur unnötige Kraft. Kraft die besser genutzt worden wäre um die Toten zu bestatten. Kopfschüttelt sah er sich weiter in der Ratskammer um. Die Einrichtung des Raumes bestand zum größten Teil aus Bänken die alle in Richtung eines Podestes aufgestellt waren. Das Podest selbst stand etwa in der Mitte des Raumes und war gut einen Fuss hoch. Von hier aus hatte der Bürgermeister vermutlich bei anberaumten Ratssitzungen zu den Mitgliedern der Gilden- und Volksvertreter gesprochen. Auf der den Fenster gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein Regal in dem allerhand Bücher aufgestellt waren. Rehan ging zu dem Regal und begann die Bücher zu untersuchen. Nach ein paar Fehlgriffen, es waren uninteressante Bücher der einzelnen Gilden über Haushaltsgelder und ähnlichem, fand er wonach er gesucht hatte. Das Stadtbuch in dem der Bürgermeister durch seine Schreiber die wichtigsten Ereignisse in der Stadt festhielt. Das Gedächtnis einer Stadt könnte man sagen, dachte Rehan bei sich als er das dicke, in dunkelrotes Leder gebundene Buch aus dem Regal nahm und zum Podest hinüberging, die magische Lichtquelle die leicht seitlich neben ihm auf Kopfhöhe schwebte folgte ihm weiterhin und hüllte den Priester in einen Kegel aus Licht. Auf dem Podest stand ein Bücherständer, der einzige ansatzweise Tisch im Ratssaal wie der Priester feststellen musste. Er platzierte den schweren, von der allgegenwertigen Feuchtigkeit durchnässten Folianten auf dem Buchständer und schlug ihn auf. Die nassen Seiten klebten wie mit Leim überzogen zusammen und bei jedem Umblättern gab das Buch ein nasses Schmatzen von sich. Zu allem Überfluss war die Tinte teilweise durch die Feuchtigkeit in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden wodurch das Entziffern der krakeligen Schrift noch erschwert wurde. Durch das weißgelbe Licht erhellt, las er die letzten paar Eintragungen des Stadtarchivars die gut vor zwei Woche endeten. Rehan blätterte ein paar Seiten, welche jeweils einem Tag entsprachen, zurück und versuchte heraus zu finden wie es zu dem Ausbruch der Seuche gekommen ist. Was er fand, jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, angewidert blätterte er weiter. Askir stapfte bereits einige Zeit in den Gassen der Stadt entlang durch den Regen. Mit jedem weiteren dunklen Haus an dem er vorbeikam sank seine Hoffnung irgendwo ein Lebenszeichen zu finden. Die Türen der Häuser am Marktplatz waren allesamt verrammelt, die Fenster waren mit Brettern zugenageltt worden. Askir hatte gehofft, dass er – wenn er nur lange genug suchte – ein Haus finden würde, das nicht verschlossen war und in dem er noch verängstigte aber lebende Menschen fand. Doch mit jedem weiteren verlassenen Haus dessen Fenster und Türen mit Brettern vernagelt waren, an dem er vorbei kam, sank seine Hoffnung. Er hatte schon fast aufgegeben als er ein paar Straßen weiter ein Haus entdeckte, dessen Fenster nicht – wie bei den übrigen – verschlossen waren. Voller Hoffnung rannte er los, jedes Auftreffen seiner schweren Stiefel ließ eine Wasserfontäne auf beiden Seiten entstehen die einen Gnom glatt weggeschwemmt hätte. Während er näher kam begutachtete er das Gebäude. Es war groß, größer als die umliegenden Häuser und den Verzierungen der Hauswände und der dutzenden Wasserspeier am Dach nach zu urteilen war sein Besitzer wohlhabend gewesen, ein Händler vielleicht. Die kleinen Kobolde die an Giebel und Vordach angebracht worden waren, hatten alle Mühe die nicht enden wollenden Wassermassen vom Dach ab zu leiten. Ein steter Schwall Regenwasser hatte bereits tiefe Rillen in den Rasen des umliegenden Gartens gegraben. Etwas außer Atem blieb Askir vor der ehemals weiß gestrichenen Eingangstüre stehen, deren Farbe bereits begonnen hatte abzublättern und das darunterliegende Holz entblößte. Er klopfte, doch nichts regte sich. Nur das laute Plätschern des Wassers das vom Vordach stürzte und das Prasseln des Regens auf seiner Rüstung war zu hören. Er schalt sich einen Narren! Was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass ein Diener in feinsten Seidengewändern die Türe öffnen, den durchweichten Krieger angewidert mustern und fragen würde was er bei diesem Wetter und zu so später Stunde überhaupt beim Haus des Herrn zu suchen hatte? Askir schüttelte den Kopf, drehte langsam am Türknopf und drückte vorsichtig. Er hatte Glück, denn die Türe schwang – ein leises, schmerzhaftes Quietschen von sich gebend – auf. Mit einem zögerlichen „Hallo?“ trat Askir ein. Im Inneren war es stockdunkel und man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, hätte man ihm aufgelauert, gewartet bis er eingetreten war und ihn dann angegriffen, so hätte Askir keine Chance gehabt. Doch im Haus war es genauso totenstill wie draußen und nach ein paar Minuten – in denen Askir seinen Augen die Zeit gab die sie brauchten um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen – konnte er auch wieder ansatzweiße etwas erkennen. Er stand in einem großen Raum, wobei Saal oder Halle es besser getroffen hätte. Zur Linken, ihm Gegenüber, führte eine hölzerne Treppe in einer leichten Biegung auf eine Empore und damit in den ersten Stock des Hauses, die Dunkelheit der Nacht verbarg allerdings das was sich dort oben befand. Zu seiner Linken und Rechten führten große hölzerner Flügeltüren – so vermutete Askir – in die Räume nebenan. Askir dachte kurz darüber nach, ob er eine Fackel entzünden sollte um in der Dunkelheit besser und vor allen Dingen weiter sehen zu können, entschied sich dann doch dagegen. Vermutlich hätte er die vom Regen durchweichten Fackeln ohnedies nicht entzünden können, überlegte er und schaute sich in der Eingangshalle des Hauses genauer um. Die Möbel sowie der Boden waren mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt in der Askir bei jedem Schritt Spuren hinterließ. Hier wurde schon einige Zeit nicht mehr gewischt, vermutlich waren die Bewohner – so wie der Rest der Stadt – längst tot, stellte Askir das Offensichtliche fest. Er schritt die knarrenden Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf und begann die Empore und die Zimmer die sich dort befanden zu durchsuchen. Der erste Raum den er betrat war eine Schlafkammer, auf Grund seiner Größe und kargen Einrichtung vermutlich das Zimmer eines der Diener. Zumindest vermutete Askir das, denn in dem muffigen Zimmer befand sich nichts weiter als ein schmuckloser, dunkelbrauner Kasten, ein Bett dessen Matratze wohl mit Daunenfedern gefüllt war und einem kleinen Schreibtisch. Ansonsten war das Zimmer leer. Askir ging zu dem Kasten hinüber und öffnete neugierig die Türe die ein knarrendes Geräusch von sich gab, das in Askirs Ohren unerträglich laut wirkte. Im Inneren des Kastens befanden sich ein paar fleckige Nachhemden, Betttücher die ebenso fleckig waren und eine alte Öllampe. Askir nahm die Öllampe heraus und untersuchte sie auf ihre Funktionalität. Die Luft hier war zwar durch den andauernden Regen feucht, doch die Lampe hatte geschützt im Inneren des Schrankes die Feuchtigkeit gut überstanden. Der Wachmann aus Captial City drehte den Hahn für die Luftzufuhr zum Brenner der Lampe auf und versuchte mit seinem Feuerstein den öligen Docht zu entzünden. Nach einigen missglückten Versuchen fing der Docht dann schließlich doch Feuer und gab ein schwaches, ängstliches Licht ab, das kaum hell genug war um die gläserne Hülle der Lampe zu erleuchten. Askir drehte den Hahn weiter auf bis die Flamme schließlich erstarkte und den Raum in ein sattes, hellweißes Licht tauchte. So ausgerüstet, untersuchte Askir die restlichen Räume auf der Empore. Zwischen den Türen waren allerhand Wandgemälde und Teppiche angebracht, die alle an der feuchten Luft und der fehlenden Pflege deutlich gelitten hatten. Die Farbe der Ölgemälde war verblasst und an manchen Stellen hatte die Farbe begonnen abzusplittern. Den Wandteppichen erging es nicht besser, wirkten ihre bunten Farben verblasst, traurig und schmucklos wie alles in diesem unsäglichen vom Licht verlassenen Ort. Kein Bewohner, nichts was auf ihr Verschwinden hinwies. Askir war sich nicht sicher, was ihm mehr Unbehagen bereitete. Die Tatsache, dass er niemanden oder aber keine Leichen der einstigen Bewohner fand. Er durchsuchte den Rest des Herrenhauses, wobei seine Hoffnungen von Zimmer zu Zimmer mehr sanken noch irgendwo einen Hinweis über den Verbleib der Bewohner zu entdecken. Weder in den angrenzenden Räumen, dem Keller, der Küche oder dem kleinen Schuppen hinter dem Haus, fand er sterbliche Überreste. Langsam formte sich eine Theorie über das Fehlen der Leichen im Geiste des Wachmanns. Vielleicht hatten die Bewohner die kommende Gefahr gesehen und waren mit Sack und Pack aus der Stadt geflohen, bevor sich die Seuche zu weit ausgebreitet hatte? „Ja, das muss es sein!“ murmelte Askir als er wieder ins Freie trat. Freudig empfing ihn der Regen und hätte es Askir nicht besser gewusst hätte er schwören können, dass der Regen zugenommen hatte um die Zeit die Askir im Inneren des Hauses verbracht hatte nachzuholen. Askir sah gen Himmel, erhob drohend die Faust und setzte sich in Richtung Stadtplatz in Bewegung um Rehan seine Entdeckungen oder vielmehr das Fehlen eben Jener zu berichten. Die Öllampe, deren Flamme durch einen metallenen Deckel vor dem Regen geschützt war, in der Rechten bahnte er sich seinen Weg Richtung Rathaus. Der Regen versuchte indes den schützenden Metalldeckel der Öllampe zu durchdringen und Tropfen um Tropfen stürzte sich Selbstmörderisch auf die von der Flamme aufgeheizte Metallfläche und beendete zischend seine Existenz. Kurz bevor Askir den Marktplatz und damit das Rathaus erreicht hatte, blieb er abrupt stehen. War da nicht gerade etwas, ein Geräusch, ein Stöhnen? Rehan Sonnenzorn blätterte durch das Stadttagebuch auf der Suche nach Hinweisen über den Ausbruch der Seuche. Er fand schließlich ein paar Hinweise, die ihn zwar nicht weiter brachten, wodurch er allerdings zumindest eine gewisse Vorstellung erhielt wann die Seuche ausgebrochen war. Die ersten Eintragungen, die etwa einen Monat zurück lagen, erzählten von Erkrankten in den umliegenden Dörfern, was dem Archivar allerdings nur eine Randnotiz Wert gewesen war. In den ländlicheren Regionen war immer irgendwo irgendwer Krank. In den darauf folgenden Tagen häuften sich die Meldungen über kranke Einwohner und die ersten Todesopfer wurden erwähnt. Noch hatte niemand Bedenken, dass sich diese Krankheit zu einer Seuche ausbreiten hätte können. Die Heiler der umliegenden Dörfer versuchten nach Leibeskräften der Krankheit die sie als „Pest“ bezeichneten Herr zu werden, doch – so schien es – hatten sie keine Chance. Der Kontakt zu immer mehr Orten brach ab und ausgesandte Boten kamen nicht zurück. Als die ersten Fälle auch in Andorhal bekannt wurden, schien den Heilern der Stadt klar zu werden, dass sie es nicht mit einer simplen Krankheit zu tun hatten, sondern dass diese Sache ihre Möglichkeiten bei weitem übertraf. Selbst die Priester der hiesigen Kirche des Lichts waren machtlos gewesen, den Kranken zu helfen. Was auch immer diese Krankheit ausgelöst hatte, es lag nicht in der Macht der Heiler es zu finden oder gar ein Heilmittel dagegen zu entwickeln, selbst beten half nichts. Immer mehr Menschen in Andorhal wurden krank und starben nach Tagen unter größten Qualen. Man hatte zu Anfang vermutet, dass das Grundwasser irgendwie verseucht worden sein musste, doch stellte sich heraus, dass dem nicht war. Weder wo die Krankheit herkam, noch wie sie sich verbreitete war klar. Es begann immer gleich mit Fieber, Schlafstörungen, Lethargie. Dann kamen schwarze, schmerzende und nässende Beulen, welche nach ein paar Tagen aufplatzen. Die eitrigen Wunden heilten nicht und es bildete sich auch kein Schorf. Schließlich begann das Fieber den Verstand des Opfers anzugreifen und bescherte ihnen alptraumhafte Halluzinationen und Fieberträume. Manche erzählten von leisen Stimmen die sie hörten, die davon sprachen „los zu lassen“, ein Versuch des Geistes den Schmerz hinter sich zu lassen, die Selbstaufgabe des Verstands, wie einige Heiler vermuteten. Das Ende des Krankheitsverlaufs war von heftigen Krampfanfällen gezeichnet und die meisten Opfer erstickten irgendwann während eines Krampfanfalls, da sie nicht mehr zu Atem kamen. Der letzte Eintrag war gut eine Woche alt, der Archivar schien sich selbst auch angesteckt zu haben und versuchte – der fast unleserlichen Schrift nach zu urteilen – dennoch seiner Aufgabe nach zu kommen. „Für die, die dies hier finden...“ wie er schrieb. „Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich es noch mache. Ich höre langsam Stimmen. Sie locken mich und sagen ich soll zu ihnen kommen. Irgendetwas allerdings an der Art WIE die Stimmen es zu mir sagen, lässt mich erschauern. Ich habe das Gefühl als würde der Ursprung der Stimmen direkt neben meinem Ohr liegen, doch da ist nichts. Die Krämpfe werden indes immer schlimmer und ich komme kaum noch zu Atem. Was aus mir wird, wenn die Seuche mich dahin gerafft hat, wage ich nicht in Worte zu fassen, in der irrigen Hoffnung, dass ich es damit vielleicht verhindern kann. Ich weiß, es geht zu Ende und das Licht möge mich vor einem solchen Schicksal behüten...“ Rehan las den Satz der quer über die ganze Seite geschrieben war laut vor: „Sie kommen!“ Ein kalter Schauer jagte über den Rücken des Hochelfen. Wer kam? Wer waren SIE? Angespannt blieb Askir stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit jenseits des Lampenscheins. Alles was er hörte war das Prasseln der Regentropfen auf seiner Rüstung und das leise Zischen der Tropfen die auf die heiße Öllaterne trafen ... und ein leises verhohlenes Stöhnen. Tatsächlich, da war etwas! Der Menschenkrieger versuchte zu eruieren von wo das Geräusch genau kam und ging anschließend in die vermutete Richtung. Sein Weg führte ihn an den verbarrikadierten Häusern vorbei die im Schein der Laterne zu gespenstischen Gesichtern mutierten - in Richtung des Leichenwagens, den Rehan und er beim Betreten der Stadt in die andere Richtung passiert hatten. Askir schauderte, das Stöhnen kam von dem Leichenwagen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. Hatte man jemanden auf den Leiterwagen geworfen, der noch nicht tot war? Der Krieger starrte geschockt auf den Berg aus grauen, mit schwarzen Blasen überzogenen Leibern, während er die Öllampe langsam hochhob um den Lampenschein auf den Wagen zu richten. Einer der Körper bewegte sich im Schatten der zittrigen Flamme, begann zu rutschen und glitt an den vom Regen nassen Leibern entlang vom Wagen. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch landete der Körper vor dem Karren im Schlamm der vom Regen aufgeweichten Straße. Askir wechselte die Laterne in die linke Hand und zog langsam mit der rechten sein Schwert und stupste die vermeintliche Leiche sachte damit an. Er hoffte, dass ihm seine bis zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven nur einen Streich gespielt hatten. Dass die Bewegung der Körper die er geglaubt hatte zu sehen, nur ein Trugbild gewesen war, verursacht durch die zuckenden Flammen der Öllampe und der Körper einfach nur durch die vom Regen rutschig gewordene Haut der anderen Leiber herunter geglitten war. Sein Atem ging flach und stoßartig, kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seinen Fingern und seiner Stirn, der sich mit dem Regenwasser vermischte und ihm in die Augen lief. „H... Hallo? Geht es euch gut?“ Geht es euch gut? – wiederholte Askir seine Worte in Gedanken. Was ist mit dir los, Mann? Geht es euch gut? Natürlich geht es ihm nicht gut, er lag grade auf einem verdammten Leichenwagen! Askir betrachtete den im Schlamm liegenden Körper. Ein vom Regenwasser durchweichtes, mit rotbraunen Flecken überzogenes Nachthemd spannte sich über den dürren, völlig ausgemergelten, graugrünen Leib. Die Haut glänzte nass vom Regenwasser und war aufgedunsen. Dünne, dunkelviolette Adern durchzogen die Haut der Gestalt und die wenigen Haare – des zu Lebzeiten schon alten Mannes – klebten nass am Kopf und sein Gesicht lag im Schlamm begraben, sodass Askir es nicht sehen konnte. Mit zitternden Händen stand Askir Minuten lang vor dem im Schlamm liegenden Körper und starrte ihn an, unfähig sich zu rühren. Die Flamme der Öllampe zitterte mit ihm und ließ die Schatten hinter dem Leib tanzen und zucken, als würde sich der Körper bewegen. Askir traute seinen Augen nicht, der Körper bewegte sich tatsächlich! Mit steifen, ungelenken Bewegungen versuchte der Mann aufzustehen, rutschend zuerst auf allen vieren, dann auf die Knie stützend und schließlich stand er vollends auf, den Rücken Askir zugewandt. Askir war wie versteinert, unfähig dem alten Mann zu helfen. Als er sich aus seiner Versteinerung gelöst hatte, machte der Wachmann aus Capital City einen unweigerlichen Schritt nach hinten und räusperte sich: „W... was ist hier passiert? Wie kommt ihr auf den Wagen? Ist sonst noch jemand in Andorhal am Leben?“ sprudelte es aus dem Krieger hervor, doch der Alte vor ihm gab keine Antwort, stattdessen hob dieser beide Hände und schien diese neugierig zu begutachten. „Herr?“ fragte Askir noch einmal, doch wieder reagierte der Alte nicht, drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. Askir sammelte allen Mut den er aufbringen konnte, stellte die Lichtquelle behutsam auf den Boden, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und legte die nun freigewordene Hand auf die Schulter des Alten. Er zog leicht daran, wollte den Mann sachte und vorsichtig herumdrehen. Der Mann sah von seinen Händen weg und auf die Hand von Askir, dreht dazu sein Haupt leicht auf die Seite und Askir konnte das mit Schlamm bedeckte Gesicht sehen. Geschockt zog der Krieger unweigerlich seine Hand zurück. Der Schlamm tropfte zähflüssig und braun von den hervorstehenden Wangenkochen des abgemagerten Gesichtes und vermischte sich mit den bereits bestehenden rotbraunen Flecken auf dem Hemd des Alten. Das flackernde Licht der Öllampe warf Schatten auf die entstellten Gesichtszüge des alten Mannes und ließen sein Gesicht geisterhaft erscheinen als würde darin jedes Leben fehlen. Der schmutzige Mund öffnete sich und die violetten, vom Hunger dünn gewordenen Lippen spannten sich über eine Reihe scharfer, spitzer Zähne, die eher zu einem Haifisch als zu einem Menschen gepasst hätten. Askir erschrak und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Sein Schwertarm schnellte nach oben und die Spitze des Schwertes zeigte in Richtung Kopf des Mannes. „Beim Licht, ...“ keuchte Askir als der alte Mann einen unbeholfenen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. Seine Bewegungen ähnelten denen eines Kleinkinds, das zum ersten Mal die stützenden Hände der Eltern verliess und auf eigenen, unbeholfenen Beinen die ersten paar Schritte machte. Damit endeten die Ähnlichkeiten zu einem Kind aber auch schon, denn das faltige Gesicht war von Hunger und Krankheit eingefallen, die Augen lagen tief und dunkel in den Höhlen und die spärlichen grauen, Haarsträhnen lagen klebrig vom Regen auf dem sonst kahlen Schädel. Regen tropfte vom spitzen Kinn des Alten und Askir starrte gebannt auf spitze, raubtierhafte Zähne im Mund des Mannes. Mit gebückter Haltung stolperte der Alte weiter auf Askri zu, während dieser sein Schwer schützend in die Richtung des Alten hielt um ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Der alte Mann – von Askirs Schwert sichtlich wenig eingeschüchtert – streckte seine dürren Hände nach dem Krieger aus und versuchten ihn zu erhaschen, wodurch der Blick des Menschenkriegers auf die Hände des Gegenübers fiel. Wie die Zähne so waren auch die Fingerspitzen zu Krallen gebogen. Lange, gebogene, dünne Nägel einem Rasiermesser gleich versuchten nach Askir zu greifen. Askir wurde langsam klar, dass er es hier nicht mit etwas zu tun hatte, dem das Licht zugetan war, er bezweifelte sogar, dass es sich überhaupt um einen Menschen handelte. Das Wesen ging langsam in die Hocke – seine anfänglichen unbeholfenen Bewegungen hatten sich indes in geschmeidige Bewegungen verwandelt. Es starrte Askir gierig aus glasig, milchigen Augen die tief in dunklen Höhlen lagen an und fletschte die Zähne zu einem unnatürlichen Grinsen. Plötzlich glommen in den Augenhöhlen blaue Flammen. Die eisblauen Flammen breiteten sich im Inneren des Wesens aus und griff schließlich auch auf den Mund über Es wirkte als würde dieses unnatürliche Licht den ganzen Leib des Wesens von innen erhellen. Askir ging nun seinerseits in eine Kampfhaltung über und packte sein Schwert fest mit beiden Händen, ging leicht in die Hocke und wartete auf den richtigen Moment. Auf einmal sprang das „Ding.“ Rehan klappte den Folianten der Stadt zu und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Wir kamen in der Tat zu spät, dachte der Priester bei sich als er in der Eingangspforte stehen blieb und missmutig in den strömenden Regen hinausschaute, wir können nichts mehr für die Einwohner tun, sie sind entweder geflohen oder tot, möge das Licht ihnen bei stehen. Der Priester überlegte ob er hinaus in den kalten Regen gehen und den Wachmann Westfal suchen oder hier warten sollte. Er entschied sich schließlich für die zweite Möglichkeit, denn es war dunkel und selbst mit seinen guten Sinnen – im Vergleich zu denen der Menschen – war es schier aussichtslos Askir bei diesem Wetter zu finden. Außerdem musste er, wenn Askir von seinem Rundgang zurückkehrte ohnedies wieder in den Regen hinaus und das noch früh genug. So konnte er seinen Kleidern zumindest noch etwas mehr Zeit geben ein wenig trocken zu werden. Er ließ seinen Blick über den Marktplatz der vor ihm lag wandern. Viel sah er nicht, denn der Lichtschein der kleinen magischen Kugel, die nachwievor gut anderthalb Schritt über dem Boden schwebte, war nicht stark genug um mehr als vier bis fünf Schritt zu erhellen. Die Fontänen die vom Himmel herab stürzten taten ihr Übrigens den Sichtbereich des Hochelfen einzuschränken und das stete Prasseln machte den ihn genauso taub. Dennoch hatte Rehan das Gefühl, dass im Regen noch ein anderes Geräusch mitschwang. Etwas, das bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch nicht da war. Der Priester schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Geräusch. Es war ein lautes Platschen, das von Rechts an seine spitzen Ohren dran. Ein rhythmischen Platschen, einem Trommelschlag ähnliche, das – so hatte es den Anschein – immer näher kam. Rehan spannte sich an. War dies Wachmann Westfal, der mit seinem Rundgang fertig war und sich nun beeilte ins Trockene zu kommen, oder vielleicht ein Überlebender der den Lichtschein der Kugel gesehen hatte und auf Rettung hoffte? Genauso gut konnte es aber auch jemand sein, der sich eine schnelle Beute in der von den Stadtwachen und den Ordnungshütern verlassenen Stadt erhoffte. So wie Licht die Motten anzog, zogen vermeintlich, verlassene Städte allerhand Gesindel an. „Wer da?“ Fragte Rehan in die Nacht hinaus. Keine Antwort. „Gebt euch zu erkennen!“ Befahl der Hochelf, dennoch erhielt er wieder keine Antwort. „Zeigt euch, oder ihr werden erkennen wie Hell das Licht wirklich sein kann!“ Drohte der Priester der Dunkelheit, als Antwort kam nur ein langsamer werdendes Platschen. Rehan erkannte in dem Geräusch nun Schritte, was zuvor nur eine Vermutung war, wurde mit jedem Schritt mehr zur Gewissheit. Es kam jemand auf ihn zu und nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde eine Silhouette die sich vom Grau des Regens abhob erkennbar. „Wer seid ihr? Wache Westfal? Seid ihr das? Ich warne euch, gebt euch zu erkennen oder spürt die Konsequenz!“ Keine Antwort... Askir wartete bis zum letzten Moment, kurz bevor ihn das Wesen erwischt hätte, wich er gekonnt zur Seite aus, riss sein Breitschwert nach oben und schlug damit so hart er konnte auf das Genick des vorbeifliegenden Wesens. Ein Knacken ertönte und der Kopf knickte nach vorne weg, doch statt wie ein nasser Sack am Boden zu landen fing sich das Monster und landete gekonnt auf seinen dürren Beinen. Das Knurren erstickte jäh in einem Gurgeln als Askir eine weitere Drehung auf die Seite machte und dem Ding vollends den Kopf abtrennte. Der verzerrte Kopf flog in einem Bogen nach hinten und rollte – wie ein grotesker Lederball unter den Leiterwagen. Die nunmehr Kopflose Gestalt taumelte noch ein paar Schritte in die Richtung in die es zuvor gesprungen war, sank dann auf die Knie und kippte schließlich nach vorne und landete in einer matschigen Pfütze. Askir schnaufte schwer und stütze sich auf sein Schwert. Nicht, dass er von dem kurzen Kampf sonderlich erschöpft gewesen wäre, vielmehr machte ihm zu schaffen mit WAS er gerade gekämpft hatte. Der Krieger ging zu der immer noch in einer Pfütze stehenden Öllampe, hob diese mit zittrigen Fingern auf und ging zu der Leiche hinüber. Aus dem durchtrennten Halsstumpf tropften weder Blut noch andere Körpersäfte und als Askir den Kadaver etwas genauer in Augenschein nahm erkannte er, dass das Blut in den Adern schon längst geronnen war. Ein Untoter, schoss es ihm durch den von Panik benebelten Verstand. „Was beim Licht geht in dieser Stadt vor sich?“ keuchte Askir. Er verschnaufte noch ein paar Augenblicke und drehte sich dann zu dem Leichenwagen, von dem der Untote zuvor gefallen war um. „Ihr bleibt schön wo ihr seid!“ Knurrte Askir die Leichen an und begann seine Öllampe zu schwingen. Das Glas zerschellte an der hölzernen Wand des Wagens und das Öl im Tank der Lampe ergoss sich über die Körper. Askir meinte schon, dass der starke Regenfall die kleine Flamme der Öllampe ausgelöscht hätte, doch nur wenige Sekunden nachdem sich das Öl über die Körper verteilt hatte, finden diese schon Feuer. Die innerlich trockenen Körper brannten in kurzer Zeit trotz des massiven Regens wie Zunder und Askir blickte zufrieden auf sein Werk. iIhr bleibt wo ihr seid/i, wiederholte er in Gedanken, als er sich umdrehte und zusah, dass er zum Rathaus kam. Rehan war sich vermutlich völlig im Unklaren darüber was in dieser Stadt vor sich ging und dass die Toten hier nicht tot blieben! Der Krieger rannte los. Seine schwere Rüstung ließ ihn bei jedem Schritt bis zum Knöchel im Schlamm versinken, was das Vorankommen nicht wirklich erleichterte, dennoch mühte er sich ab, Rehan musste gewarnt werden, hoffentlich kam er zumindest diesmal nicht zu spät! Keuchend und schwitzend bog Askir um ein Haus, die letzte Häuserreihe bevor er auf den Marktplatz kam. Das Schmatzen der schweren Stiefel im Schlamm und das stete Rauschen des Regens auf seinem Schulterpanzer machte ihn fast taub. Hätte einer dieser untoten Bastarde hinter der nächsten Häuserwand gelauert, er wäre ihm blindlings in die Arme gelaufen. Doch zählte jene Minute und er hoffte einfach, dass er Glück hatte. Der Regen prasselte ihm ins Gesicht und grub sich wie dünne, eisige Nadeln in seine Haut, die Tropfen stachen ihm in Lippen und Augen und ließen sie tränen, doch er stoppte nicht. Alles was zählte war Rehan zu warnen, ihm – sollten die Untoten ihn bereits aufgespürt haben – zu Hilfe zu eilen. Als Askir auf den Marktplatz bog wurde er von einem hellen Licht geblendet. Wie gegen eine Mauer aus Licht rannte er an, unfähig etwas zu sehen. Seine mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen schmerzten. Was beim Licht war das? Askir blieb stehen und während er mit der freien Hand seine Augen beschirmte gab er ihnen damit etwas Zeit sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Während der ihm endlos erscheinenden Zeit in denen sich Askirs Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnten lauschte er in die Nacht und versuchte das prasselnde Geräusch des Regens zu ignorieren. Schwer keuchend versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und seine Atmung wieder auf ein normales Maß herunter zu regeln, so zu kämpfen hätte er nicht lange durchgestanden. Die schweren, mit Wasser vollgesogenen Stiefel wirkten wie Bleigewichte und das regennasse Wamms lag schwer auf seiner Brust. Er ignorierte es, genauso wie er das rasende, panisches Herz ignorierte das rhythmisch nach Ruhe schrie. Er lauschte und langsam sickerte ein Geräusch durch die vom andauernden Trommeln des Regens taub gewordenen Ohren. Kampfgeräusche ... Rehan! Trotz dem gleißend, hellen Lichts das noch immer seine Augen blendete und ihn schmerzte rannte Askir los. Er hoffte nur, dass er zumindest im Ansatz in die richtige Richtung rannte, in jene Richtung in der er Rehan Sonnenzorn den Priester der Kirche des Lichts vermutete. Er zog sein Schwert und rannte, rannte bis das Stechen in der Brust fast unerträglich wurde. Dann von einem Moment auf den Anderen war das helle Licht erloschen und die Dunkelheit kehrte auf den Platz zurück als wäre sie eine Flut aus schwarzem Wasser, das von einer unsichtbaren Wand aufgehalten worden war. Askir nahm die Hand von der Stirn und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Er sah Rehan auf den Treppen des Rathauses stehen eine Hand ausgestreckt nach vorne, die zweite einen Stab in die Höhe haltend. Doch war Rehan nicht alleine. Mehrere Gestalten drängten sich um den Priester und schienen versucht zu sein diesen zu Fall zu bringen. Knapp ein dutzend dunkle Schatten konnte Askir ausmachen und ihren Bewegungen zu urteilen, waren diese Gestalten keine Überlebenden der Pest. Ihre staksenden Bewegungen und das leichte, blaue Leuchten unter ihrer grauen, fahlen Haut verrieten sie und ihre Herkunft. Rehan hatte gerade einen mächtigen Lichtzauber gewirkt und eines der Geschöpfe, jenes das dem Priester am nächsten war, brannte Lichterloh. Es strauchelte und riss zwei weitere Untote die dicht gedrängt hinter ihm standen mit, als es brennend nach hinten fiel. Die beiden unglücklichen Geschöpfe fingen, trotz der vom Regen durchnässten Haut ebenfalls sofort Feuer. Binnen weniger Sekunden waren die drei Untoten zu einem Häufchen schwarzer, leicht bläulich schimmernder Asche verbrannt. Trotz dieses beeindruckenden Angriffs und Demonstration der Macht des Lichts, wichen die übrigen Angreifer nicht zurück, im Gegenteil. Auf den frei gewordenen Platz drängten die nächsten Untoten und bedrängten Rehan weiter, der bereits bis zum Eingangstor des Rathauses zurückgewichen war. Askir stürmte über den Platz, sein Schwert und sein Schild gezogen. Er brüllte einen Kampfschrei wie er nie geglaubt hatte, dass er dafür im Stande gewesen wäre, das Stechen in der Brust war verschwunden und an seiner Stelle fand Askir nur mehr Zorn und Hass für die Wesen die den Priester bedrängten. Jene Geschöpfe waren in Askirs Augen eine Beleidigung des Lichts und des Lebens und sie würden die ihnen zustehende Bestrafung hier und jetzt erhalten. Die erste Reihe viel in einem gewaltigen Schwerthagel den Askir austeilte. Wie Weizenhalme im Herbst unter der Sense des Schnitters fielen so fielen die Untoten unter den Wütenden Schlägen des Kriegers. Untoter um Untoter verlor sein Haupt, wurde mit zwei Hieben entzwei geschlagen oder an der Hüfte in Stücke geschlagen. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken hatte Askir mehrere der Geschöpfe niedergeschlagen und stand in einem kleinen Berg aus Körperteilen und zuckenden Leibern, hielt aber dennoch nicht Inne und kämpfte sich weiter verbissen durch die Untoten zu dem Priester durch. Die Anfängliche Überraschung der ehemaligen Bewohner der Stadt Andorhal hielt nicht lange und als sie sich dem Angreifen in ihrem Rücken gewahr wurden, begannen sie ihrerseits den Krieger mit Angriffen einzudecken. Askir hatte allerdings einen entscheidenden Vorteil im Gegensatz zu den Untoten. Er hielt sein großes Schild schützend vor sich und den Priester und konnte so den Großteil der Angriffe abwehren. Die wenigen Klauenhiebe der Monster die an seinem Schild vorbei kamen, wurden mit dem Schwert weggeschlagen oder wurden von einem hellen Lichtblitz getroffen den Rehan auf sie herunterfahren liess. „Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung Rehan, wurdet ihr verletzt?“ Erkundigte sich Askir schwer schnaufend während er einen Angriff eines der untoten Geschöpfe abwehrte, das seinen Schild überwunden hatte. Der von Askir geköpfte Untote taumelte nach hinten, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte, einen Weiteren mit sich reißend. „Ja, mir ist nichts geschehen, ich fürchte aber, dass ihr mit eurer anfänglichen Vermutung rechtgehabt habt, Wache Askir.“ Erwiderte der Priester während er sich unter einem Klauenhieb eines Untoten wegduckte und diesen seinerseits mit seinem Stab versuchte den Schädel ein zu schlagen. „Was meint ihr? Welche Vermutung?“ „Jene, dass wir zu spät kamen. Ich fürchte ihr habt recht! Wir können hier nichts mehr ausrichten, schon gar nicht nur zu zweit. Wir müssen von hjer fliehen so ungern ich dies auch zugeben will. Wir müssen Lordaeron warnen und mit einer Streitmacht zurückkehren die diese Stadt läutern und vom Unrat befreien kann!“ Ein gleißender Lichtblitz traf einen weiteren Untoten welcher sofort in Flammen aufging und in wenigen Augenblicken zu Staub zerfiel. „Ich fürchte nur,“ meinte Askir, „dass die Sachlage etwas aussichtslos ist. Wie sollen wir fliehen? Diese Wesen haben uns hier in die Ecke getrieben und wenn das Rathaus genauso verbarrikadiert ist wie der Rest der Häuser sehe ich keinen Weg wie wir hier weg kommen könnten.“ „Lasst dies meine Sorge sein, schützt mich, ich werde ein paar Sekunden brauchen um meine Kräfte zu sammeln“ Askir nickte und stellte sich schützend vor den Priester und wehrte jeden Schlag der Untoten ab die an ihm oder seinem Schild vorbei kamen. Er trennte Arme, krallenbewehrte Finger und Hände ab und versuchte so gut er konnte den Priester zu verteidigen. Rehan sammelte seine Kraft, suchten jenen Punkt der Ruhe in sich, der ihm in der noch so dunkelsten Stunde Halt und Kraft gab. Jenen Punkt an den er sich immer schon zurückgezogen hatte, wenn er traurig, hoffnungslos oder wütend war. Jenen Punkt der so voller Licht und Ruhe war einfach ein Pool ewiger Hoffnung und Kraft. Er stand dort und die Geschehnisse in Andorhal rückten für einen Augenblick ins Abseits, wurden unwichtig und verloren an Dunkelheit. Im gleißend, hellen Licht, dort wo alles gut war, fand Rehan das wonach er gesucht hatte. In jenem Licht war ein kleiner Punkt, der so hell wie Azeorths Sonne war und seine pure Kraft und Intensität liess Rehan erschaudern. Er berührte den Lichtpunkt und eine Woge von purer Macht durchflutete ihn. Er und alles rings um ihn Askir, die Untoten, das Rathaus und selbst der ganze Marktplatz wurde in ein helles, weißes Licht getaucht. Hitze ging von Rehan aus und ein geisterhafter warmer Frühlingswind kam auf, der mit Rehans langem, schwarzen Haar spielte und ihn schließlich ein paar Zoll in die Lüfte hob, als er an Intensität zunahm. Rehan jedoch bekam von all dem nichts mit, er war wie in Trance. Die Untoten wichen zurück, ihre Haut begann zu dampfen und Blasen zu werfen. Selbst der Regen ringsum sie hatte aufgehört, die Regentropfen verdampften jäh als sie den Lichtschein erreichten. Schließlich hob der Priester der Kirche des heiligen Lichts seine Hände und streckte sie, die Handflächen nach vorne gerichtet in Richtung der Untoten aus. Ein grellweißer Lichtstrahl, der Azeroths Sonne vor Neid erblassen ließ fuhr aus Rehans Handflächen und pulverisierte jeden untoten Angreifer der getroffen wurde, verwandelte ihn in Asche. Das Licht ließ allmählich nach und Rehan sackte in sich zusammen. „Geht, Wache Westfal und berichtet was hier vorgefallen ist. Ich bin zu schwach dafür!“ keuche der Priester, der in sich zusammengesunken auf der Treppe des Ratshauses saß. Der Regen hatte gegen das Licht angekämpft und seine Vorherrschaft wieder eingefordert, ebenso wie die Schwärze der Nacht, die unerbittlich zurückgekehrt war und sich nun wieder über den Rathausplatz legte. „Nein, ich werde euch hier nicht zurücklassen und diesen Wesen vorwerfen. Entweder wir gehen beide oder keiner von uns!“ Bestimmte der Wachmann aus Lordaeron mit fester Stimme, die keine Widerrede duldete. Der Priester war auch viel zu schwach um zu widersprechen und ließ sich von Askir stützen. Die Untoten die noch bis vor wenigen Augenblicken versucht hatten die beiden Besucher zu töten waren alle verschwunden, von der Macht des heiligen Lichts hinweg gerissen. Nur dampfende, bläulich schimmernde Aschehäufchen waren von den einstigen Bewohnern noch übrig geblieben, doch sowohl Askir als auch Rehan waren sich bewusst, dass in der einstigen Perle Northshires noch mehr Schrecknisse lauerten und dies erst der Anfang war. Doch hatten Beide kein Interesse herauszufinden welche Schrecken die Stadt noch für Ahnungslose bereit hielt. „Was war das für ein mächtiger Zauber den ihr in Andorhal bewirkt habt?“ Wollte Askir einige Tage später am Weg zurück nach Capital City wissen. „Das junger Westfal war die sogenannte Lichtlanze. Ein Zauber den die Priester im Kampf gegen die Horde im zweiten Krieg entwickelt hatten. Ein Strahl aus heiligem Licht, der alle Feinde verbrennt. Er ist sehr machtvoll, aber erschöpft den Zaubernden auch sehr und verlangt ihm viel ab.“ Erklärte Rehan als sie in einer Taverne knapp eine Woche vor Erreichen der Hauptstadt eingekehrt waren. Die Länder im Süden waren von der Seuche noch nicht heimgesucht worden und dem entsprechend war die Taverne auch gut gefüllt mit allerhand lautem und lachendem Volk. Vollbusigen Weibern, fröhlich singenden Barden und keifenden Streithähnen. Askir entspannte von Tag zu Tag mehr, wenn auch die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Wochen ihn zu tiefst verstört und geprägt hatten. Der junge Mann hatte in diesen Wochen mehr gesehen, als viele in ihrem Leben je sehen werden und dafür beneidete er sie nicht. Unwissenheit war wahrlich sehr oft eine Tugend, wie er erkannt hatte. „Und ich dachte immer ihr Priester versteht euch nur auf das Heilen!“ Scherzte Askir, als Rehan mit seinen Erzählungen vom Kampfesmut der Priester im zweiten großen Krieg geendet hatten. „Nun Freund Askir, dem ist nicht ganz so. Das heilige Licht ist zwar eine Lebensspendende Kraft, doch auch sie vermag zu zerstören und das – wie wir gesehen haben – sehr effektiv!“ Askir nickte wissend und nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck Bier aus seinem Tonhumpen. Wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, dann war dieses Bier, diese Taverne und die Weiber in jenem kleinen Ort an dem sie angehalten hatten die schönsten Dinge denen er in seinem Leben je begegnet war. Und von einem der drei werde ich diese Nacht noch reichlich genießen, grinste Askir verstohlen in sich hinein, als er der hübschen Schankmaid zuzwinkerte die ihm gerade das vierte Bier brachte, und es wird nicht das Bier sein! Kategorie:Geschichten